


Can't Wait Any Longer

by sumweirdo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Peter Parker, Because Peter's here so-?, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Come Eating, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I changed so much shit, I keep adding shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry-, Kissing, Light Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Peter not born yet but he's technically still a baby, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Slight feels, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Steve calls Tony's ass a pussy one time-, This is the last time I'm editing I swear-, To Be Edited, Tony slut shames himself but Steve objects to that, Top Steve Rogers, Well kinda-, not that much tho, steve sucks his boobs so like-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Tony and Steve haven't done it in awhile since the pregnancy. Tony wants to fix that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 497





	Can't Wait Any Longer

"Peter's kicking, Steve," Tony smiled, placing his hand where he felt their child's feet kicking the wall of his swollen belly. He was seven months pregnant now and was expected to be due within two months and a couple of days, "He's been doing this almost all day."

"I know. He seems like he's gonna be a pretty rambunctious kid," Steve said, putting his hand underneath Tony's in order to feel the kicking, "And real smart. Considering who his daddy is."

Tony giggled softly, "It's almost time for him to come out. He's probably just real excited about it."

Steve rubs Tony's stomach, and kisses his cheek, "Yeah. That makes sense." 

The two stay there for awhile, in each other's warmth. They were in bed, deciding to go upstairs a bit earlier in the night than usual so they can fit in a bit of cuddly time. They've been doing that a lot lately, and really liked it. It was comfortable and intimate to just stay in each other's body warmth for the remaining hours of the night.

"You know Steve, it's been awhile," Tony broke the comfortable silence, and leans over on his alpha, circling his finger on his clothed abs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Steve placed a hand on his lover's bottom, "Soon, we'll be able to.. do our thing again."

"Well, nothing's stopping us from doing it now is there?" Tony smirks, lightly grinding against Steve's knee and biting his lip.

"Except our kicking baby," Steve said, placing a hand on Tony's belly, reminding him of his pregnancy.

"Come on, Steve. I know you want me.. I know you missed this," Tony lifts up the bottom hem of his shirt, his small breasts and perky nipples bare for Steve to see, and he saw a blush on Steve's face, "See.. You know it won't hurt the baby, right?"

"I-I know, but.." Steve looks down between his legs and back up at Tony, "I'm a.. super soldier."

Tony looked down at his crotch for a moment, then laughed when he knew what he was implying, "Your dick won't do anything. It's totally safe."

"Y-You sure you don't want to wait until after Peter is born?" More tints of red splashed on the blonde's face.

"Steve, I've been holding this feeling in for months. I have needs too..." Tony slid down to his knees, and looks up at him with a pleading look, "Please? You know I don't like waiting."

Steve sighs in defeat, and threads Tony's hair, "I can't say no to you, omega..." 

"I know you can't," Tony smirks, cupping the bulge in Steve's pants, "I want to suck you off." 

"Of course you do," The alpha unbuttons his pants, and pulls out his semi hard cock from his boxers. Tony's heart fluttered when he saw it. It's been six damn months since he's even seen his pounder. He didn't forget the length and girth and how the veins looked and twitched when he was near his orgasm. Tony smirked up at him, grabbing his slightly heavy shaft and licking his tip. His tongue delved in between the slit of his cock, lapping there. 

"Shit, Tony," The blonde moans, pleasure bolting up his spine. One hand on the bed and the other on Tony's head.

Fueled by his alpha's sounds, he slides his length into his mouth with ease, licking the underside with his tongue. Steve's sigh was heavy, feeling the warmth and wetness of Tony's mouth around his cock. Tony was such a good sucker. Knowing exactly how to set Steve off. Steve's hand lightly tugs his hair, bringing more inches into his cavern.

The Omega's brown eyes closed, tasting the salty and slightly sweet pre cum form the back of his throat. He savors the flavor, feeling Steve's hand push his head down a bit further until his nose tickled when it met dark blonde pubic hair. Tony gags, and pulls Steve's cock out of his mouth with a slight popping sound. Saliva trailed behind, and he pants to catch his breath, brushing his hair back.

"Do you want to stop?" Steve asked with a soft tone, letting Tony know that he didn't have to if he didn't want to.

"I'm good," Tony shakes his head, and sucks Steve's cock willingly. Going down to the root, and then up to his tip, leaving a thin layer of saliva each time. Tony was way more spontaneous than he usually was because of his hormones driving him through his sexual desires.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve slightly twitched, his hips went and jerked upwards instinctively.

Tony gagged once again, but he could bare it, and kept sucking. He hums around the shaft, savoring the flesh and feeling the veins against his taste buds. Steve couldn't help but shudder and thrust into his mouth again, his cock going passed Tony's reflex. Tony's hand massages his tightening balls, swirling and twirling his tongue around, Steve's groans we're getting louder as he gets closer to reaching up to his peak.

"Close," Steve stifled, curling his toes inside his socks, "D'you want it on your face or in your mouth?" 

Tony answered by pulling away. Steve's own hand replacing Tony's mouth, performing fast, liquid strokes around himself.

The brunette opened his mouth with his tongue out, eyes lighting up when Steve suddenly bursts his orgasm onto his face and mouth with a long, pleased noise along with Tony's name in there. Some semen splashed onto his slightly swollen chest, and Tony swipes his tongue over the mess on his face, enjoying the familiar taste. 

Steve pants, and tenses up from his climax. He pats Tony's head as a praise. Tony stands up to kiss Steve's neck, placing a knee on the bed to maintain balance. He starts planting kissing down to his chest and he sucks on one of his Alpha's pecs. Steve sighs in pleasure, unusually sensitive in that area. Before his serum, his chest wasn't as sensitive as it was now. Tony makes a hickey on his meaty muscle, and pulls away from him.

It was Tony's turn, Steve takes a moment to admire them by feeling and squeezing the soft pair. He places his mouth on his breast, sucking his nipple, and squeezing the other one. Tony arches and moans, being way more sensitive than Steve.

Tony pants, placing a hand on the back of Steve's head, grabbing his hair. The blonde starts to suck harsher, feeling some liquid exude out and into his mouth. It didn't taste bad. It was mild and a little sweeter than cow's milk. Steve treated his other breast the same, the sucks hot, wet and erotic. Tony was moaning, flushing and becoming harder over the treatment - Steve could feel his husband's horniness pressing right onto his leg.

Steve pulls away, a drop of milk dripped from Tony's hardened nipple. Steve kisses down his chest, and kisses his stomach. He pulls down his pants, kissing and sucking the bulge in them. The brunette whimpered, rubbing his legs together. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Steve moves stands up and moved over, patting a place for Tony, "Let's get you finished off, huh baby?"

Tony nods and bends himself over the bed, his boxers visibly wet from the slick.

Steve crawls on the bed, and started to slide off Tony's boxers, his erection popped out from the cloth barrier, and between his legs. Steve grabbed Tony's legs, and parted them, so his lightly furred, slick running hole was exploited. The soldier smirked at the sight, causing Tony to blush shyly. Even though he was bent over and couldn't see behind him, he knew Steve loved to stare.

Giving his hole some attention, Steve licked it, catching some slick as well. Tony moans, and grips the pillows, entrance clenching for more. He moves his tongue around his lover's sensitive pucker, lightly breaching it with the tip of his tongue. Tony whines for Steve to prep him so he could fuck him quicker.

Steve kissed his ass cheek, and nibbles down on it and created a small hickey, Tony slightly jumps from feeling his teeth. Steve positioned his fingers onto Tony's hole, then slid one inside, earning a gasp of slight pain.

"Take it easy, I'm not as loose as I was before," Tony complained, with a pout.

"Sorry, doll," Steve apologizes, "Just relax for me, okay hon?"

Tony did as told, relaxing his tense muscles, becoming more loose. The pain within him went away gradually, and he sighed when pleasure was starting to take place. 

"Ready for another?" Asked Steve.

Tony answers surely, "Yeah.."

Steve nods, and pushes in a second finger. Tony gave a soft moan closed his eyes, now feeling good and fluttery from the fingers inside of him. The burn was still there, but that's what made it better. Steve smirked, knowing that his lover started to like the feeling. He thrusted and scissored his fingers in his tunnel, biting his lip at how tightly packed his hole was around his digits.

"I'm ready," Tony moaned through his words.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"You ask too much questions, Rogers," Tony said impatiently.

Steve gently removed his fingers from his puffy ring, and got off the bed to grab a condom. Sliding it over his length, he held Tony's waist, "Peter better watch his head," He quipped, positioning his tip.

"Real mature," Tony chuckled silently, and licked his lips when he felt Steve start to enter him.

Steve hisses in pleasure from the tightness on him, holding his hips, directing him down onto his length, until their balls touched and Steve's pelvis was flush against Tony's ass.

"Oh.." Tony sighed from the feeling of fullness from his alpha's thick cock.

"Feels good, omega?" Steve grunts, and gently tangles his fingers through his brown curls.

"Yeah.. you know it does," Tony pants, laying his head on the mattress, "Start movin' babe.."

Steve readjusted his grip, and guided Tony up and down on his cock. Tony's body slightly moves up and then back with Steve's thrusts, his tits bouncing along. Tony groans, and pushes back against him, feeling his insides flutter pleasurably from Steve's cock deepening inside. Tony knew his husband's cock was bigger than normal, but given the time he had without it, Steve's cock filled him better than Tony thought, "Uhh, yeah baby.."

"So tight. So good, Tones," The blonde grunts from Tony moving backward, his shaft submerged in more moist warmth. 

"You're so big, so thick, it feels so good. You fill me up so good.." Tony hums.

"Damn, Tony. Love how you're just taking it," Steve rubs his round ass.

Some slick escaped out of Tony, Steve's cock becoming slippery and easier to maneuver in and out of him. Erotic, wet sounds emit between them from their bodies colliding with each thrust. A moan comes forth of Tony's mouth, lifting his head up.

"God, I missed your cock.." It has been months since they done it, since they had experienced this feeling. The sensations were much more powerful since they'd gone so long without them until now.

"Really? What did you miss about it?" Steve tilts his head, squeezing Tony's buttocks tightly.

"Oh.. I missed how you pound me," Tony breathes out a moan.

"You missed this?" Steve grips his waist, slamming his body down continuously on his large length. Tony's small tits bounced from the impact of his thrusting. Steve huffs, "Missed this, huh baby?"

Tony moans loud in a pleasurable sob, his brows furrowing, "Just like that!" 

Steve kept pounding him, and then eventually slowed down until Tony's loud cries gradually reduced back to soft moans, his head hanging between his shoulders. The blond caresses him in a soothing manner. He leans over to kiss the back of his neck, and Tony lifts his back up and turns around to meet Steve's mouth with his. Wet, erotic kisses flutter through the heavy air, as they mutter dirty phrases to each other between the collision of their lips. They entwine their ringed hands, slowly grinding their bodies together and continue with their sweetness. After a few more moments of savoring each others lips, Steve pulls away, Tony lays his head on the mattress for his spine to become steep.

Steve holds his hips, thrusting a little faster than before. Tony's body scoots upwards a tad, and he grips the blankets from the feeling of Steve's thick hardness deepening in and out of him.

"Mmmh, Steeeve.." Tony moans longingly, knitting his brows together.

"Yeah," Steve breathes out in a whisper, tangling fingers around his hair.

"S-Stevie?" Tony spoke once he finally managed to call his name without moaning.

"Hm, what is it?" Steve slows down just a bit so Tony could talk without getting interrupted with moans.

"D-Did you miss anything about me?" Tony asked, turning his head around to face him.

"Yeah, of course. I missed your sweet moans and how you wrap around me.." Steve spreads his cheeks, biting his lip at how Tony's rim perfectly fitted his cock, and he swears, "Fuck.. Can you spread your legs a bit more?"

"Mhm.." Tony tries not to whimper through his answer from the praise and sexual tone in Steve's voice. Tony parts his legs, giving Steve an opportunity to deepen himself balls deep. They start to take their time again. Going slow, sweet and gentle for a bit, touching and kissing one another.

Steve grabs Tony's full tits, squeezing onto them in his palms. They were one of his favorite part of Tony's pregnancy. So squishy, and it was adorable when Tony became embarrassed when he suddenly lactated. Man, was he gonna miss them when they were gone. The omega couldn't stop himself from moaning louder. His skin was hot and more sensitive than before his pregnancy, especially on his chest and the parts below his waist.

"Love these gorgeous tits.. My favorite part about your pregnancy.." Steve says out of the eroticism of it all, kneading his husband's mounds. 

"Yeah, play with them.." Tony moans and bites his lip, feeling Steve start to tweak and pinch his delicate nipples.

Steve growled sensually, continuing to message his chest, "God, you're so perfect.."

"For you," Tony adds, mind slightly foggy.

"No, Tony. You're perfect. Amazing body. Pregnant or not. Beautiful, even your flaws are perfect. You're perfect. Understand? So damn perfect, and mine," Steve draws his hips back, before thrusting back in hard where his pelvis slammed against Tony's ass.

"Fuck!" Tony cried out, feeling the intense pleasure pulse within him, "Ohh god, I-I'm yours, I'm yours baby.."

"Yeah. Forever and always," Steve goes back to going slow, Tony nearly whining from the discontinuation of his roughness. Tony squirms back onto his cock, trying to get Steve to understand his message. He heard Steve growl again, sounding more husky and Tony could tell he was refraining from going rough again. And Tony was just _aching_ from his needs. It drove him crazy.

"Come on, harder. Fuck me harder," Tony blurts as a demand, the tone in his voice showing that his desires needed to be fulfilled, "Give it to me like an alpha should."

Steve groans a little too loudly from Tony's demands, not realizing how much of a damn _turn on_ it was. Steve grips his hips, preforming hard thrusts where slapping sounds were louder than before, "God, you feel _so_ damn good, Tony.. This what you wanted, omega? Goin' nice and rough for you?"

"Fuck, yes!" Tony whimpers helplessly, squeezing his eyes closed, feeling more pleasure coil within his lower abdomen, "Give it to me!"

"Oh god, holy fuck. It's like you're _pulling_ me in. Goddamn, you _really_ love my cock don't you, baby?" Steve grabs his lover's chest again, purring in his ear, "Even when you're seven months pregnant you still want me to fuck this pretty little pussy. Damn, even Peter's gonna know how badly daddy loves papa's cock.."

"Fuck yes. I love your cock," Tony says in a strained growl, his face is burning up like fire, feeling weak under his Alpha's words. He cries out, somehow feeling Steve go even further into him. Tony mashes his face against the pillow, muffling the following in breathless moans: "Ohh, _so good_.." 

"Fuck, Tony. Can't find a word that'll describe you. Actin' so needy, so _hungry_ for my cock," Steve huffs, fondling his lover's balls.

"I-I'm a slut, Steve. I'm such a fucking slut. I'd do anything for cock," Tony says, closing his eyes.

" _No Tony,_ " Steve objected, kind of in a surprised manner, not meaning to lead Tony to believe that by the words he said, "God, no Tony. A slut could never describe you, dear. You're so pretty and perfect, I can't see you like that. Not now. Right now, you're the sexy lil' thing carrying our baby," Steve kisses his neck.

Tony felt a tender warmness in his chest, feeling brighter than before, "Oh Steve, I love you.."

"God, I love you too," Steve says back.

"Kiss me, alpha," Tony whimpers, turning around. Steve kisses him, tongues colliding as they exchanged saliva and fucked passionately while at it. The heavy scent of sex and arousal filled the atmosphere in the room, moans and skin smacking also filling in the spaces. With each other's movements, their orgasms were gradually catching up to them, and all they felt was the hot, intoxicating love of each other's bodies.

"Oh god, Steve!" Tony's moans broke and he slowly begins to see stars as Steve's cock suddenly starts hitting his prostate, the nerves spasming from the forceful contact. He melts from the feeling, his hands desperately clinging to the white sheets, "Uh, yeah, please don't stop!" Tony says it like he's begging.

"I have you, omega. So good. Taking me in so well," Steve praises, landing a gentle slap on his ass, before placing his hands on Tony's hips.

Tony, a hand going down and wrapping around his dripping cock, stroking himself quickly. Steve's name appears several times between the lewd moans. Steve was fucking him as if he wasn't pregnant already. Slick continues to gush out of his hole, the slapping of flesh becoming wetter and prominent.

Steve closed his blue eyes to fully appreciate the wet warmth compressing around him. He groans throaty and long at the wave of slick, "God baby, you just got so fucking wet. Feels so good."

Tony trembles, muscles tightening when he felt his euphoric orgasm quickly escalating into the pit of his abdomen. Steve's cock ravishing his pulsing insides, about to dissolve in delight, "Steve, fuck! I- _uhh!_ ,," He cries out, not even finishing his sentence from a particularly deep and rough thrust that made him go rigid, "O-Ohh, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming, Steve.."

Steve gently wraps his arm around his heavy belly, nipping at the bonding mark from when they first mated, "It's okay, I got you, love. You can cum."

"Mmm, S-Steve~.."" Tony closed his eyes, letting his climax fully take over. Creamy streaks of white stained the sheets below them, while Tony's body moved back and forth onto Steve's cock from his riveting orgasm coursing through him. He whines continuously from the aftershocks of his climax, and keeps saying his alpha's name, "Oh god Steve, oh god, yes.." Tony said in small, hushed whimpers.

"There you go baby. You did so well," Steve held him through it, praising him. He suddenly groaned when Tony's ring of muscles just compressed _real_ tight around his twitching cock, "Fuck, oh my god, you're _squeezing_ me so tight, baby.. Gonna make me cum so hard..." 

Tony breaths heavily, hearing a loud, pleased noise from above and feeling his alpha's thrusts start to lack in rhythm, "Alpha, are you close?"

"God, yes.." Steve grinds his hips against his lover harder, nearing his own release as it crept up on him, and he growls deep from his chest, "I'm gonna cum soon.."

"T-Take it off.." Tony panted hazily, "Please.. I wanna feel your cum filling me.."

"Fuck, Tony.." Steve's cheeks began to flush at Tony's choice of words, "Gonna fill you up so good. Gonna get you nice and creamed."

"Mhm, fuck it deep into me baby," Tony encourages.

He pulled out, and snatched off the condom. After a few strokes, he reentered his naked cock into Tony's puffy, stretched hole. Answering Tony's prayers, ropes of warm cum pumped out of Steve and into the brunette's clenching tunnel. A deep groan erupted passed Steve's lips involuntarily. Completely shutting out everything in his surroundings except his husband and his pleasure, "Tony.."

Tony's hips bucked from the filthy feeling of his Alpha's warm cum easing inside, and he moans happily, "Y-Yeah, that's it.. love it when you fill me.." 

"I know, baby," Steve rubbed his back, and lands a soft slap to his ass. He pulls out with his semen with a mix of slick sliding down the back of Tony's thighs. He leans over to kiss his Omega's neck, and Tony turns his head around so their lips connected. They continued to kiss passionately until their post-orgasmic highs diminished.

Tony lays on his side and sighed, "Fuck, that was intense.."

"Yeah.. Can't believe what you said back there," Steve said, brushing his blonde hair back.

"Can't believe what _you_ said back there."

"No.. I'm talking about what you said about being a slut," Steve plays with his brown hair, and chuckled a little, "I honestly almost went soft when you said that."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Steve, "Wait, I almost turned you off?" He frowned.

"It's not like that. When I think about a slut, I think about other people using you.. having sex with you. I don't want to think about that. We're married, and you're pregnant on top of that," Steve said, kissing his cheek.

"That's really sweet," Tony cuddled into him, "Baby, you know you can get real possessive, right?"

"I know I do.. Because I swear to God if it isn't mine-"

"Oh, stop fuckin' with me. You know you're the only person I've had sex with for these past years." Tony kisses his neck, closing his eyes.

"You're right. I trust you Tones," Steve sighed.

Tony reopened his lids when he felt his baby bumping against his stomach. He smiled, "Steve, Peter's kicking again. Maybe he's happy we stopped."

Steve places a hand on his stomach, and soon found the area where he felt the baby kicking, "Maybe you're right. Or maybe he likes it when his daddies cuddle."

Tony grunts, feeling the impact of Peter's feet slightly stronger than normal, "Ooh, he's kickin' more.. He probably likes the sound of your voice. I know I do," The brunette giggles softly.

"Maybe.. Are you implying that I'll be his favorite parent?"

"Now, I didn't say all that."

"You're a handful, Tony," Steve said, smoothing his hand over his husband's belly.

"I know. But damn.. We're really gonna be parents in two months, huh?"Tony said with a sigh, "Kinda crazy when you really think about it."

"I know, it is. But I believe we're ready. We got all of the stuff we need to take care of him. And we know what we're doing," Steve pats his shoulder.

"Barely.. but, I'm really glad I'm having your kid." Tony smiles. And that damn smile. It lit up Steve's heart like a candle.

Steve smiles as well, but then it fades and he averts his eyes, face reddening. Tony tilts his head, "Got something on your mind?"

"It's stupid but.." Steve sighs and decides to just say exactly what he was thinking. No filters, "Tony.. I just.. I love you, I really do. I'm so happy we mated, and that I married you. And.. we're gonna have a kid. These have been the craziest and happiest years of my life and you've made me the happiest alpha ever. I don't know what I would be doing without you."

Tony blinked, his heart beating against his chest, "Steve.. that's not.. that's not stupid."

For a second, it looked like Tony was about to cry. Pregnancy made him feel so emotional, and honestly Tony hated it. Steve saw tears trying to well up in his husband's eyes, and he hugged Tony warmly, "Aw, baby. Don't cry."

"Steve, I'm not crying.." That was a lie, Tony was currently wiping his tears away, "It feels like I don't deserve you. You'd do anything for me. You make me feel special. All my life, people demeaned me and made me feel so ashamed and I blamed myself for what I was and you're the one who made me truly accept myself. I would've never thought about my life coming up to this moment. Knocked up by the love of my life, and being due within a few months. We're going to have a family and it still boggles my mind. I love you too, Steve. So much." Tony tried to keep his voice from breaking, but Steve heard it.

"It's okay, Tony. You know what, let it out. You need to," Steve encourages him, soothingly rubbing his back, "You deserve a happy ending."

It takes a bit for Tony to become comfortable enough to let the silent tears flow down his face and on Steve's skin. Tony felt safe in his alpha's arms. They stay in that position for a bit, until Tony breaks away, eyes glistened with tears of joy with a small, gentle smile, "I'm so happy. The happiest I've ever been."

"Me too, Tony," Steve wipes his tears, smiling back at his lover, and they share a soft kiss. Tony lays back down, with a yawn.

"Babe, can you turn off the light?" Tony asked.

"Sure can do," Steve complied, turning off the lamp and he laid back next to his lover.

"Goodnight, omega," Steve plants a gentle one on his neck.

"Night, alpha," Tony blushed softly.

"Goodnight Peter. See you in a few months," Steve kisses Tony's tummy, laying down and caressing it gently. Tony giggled from the belly rubs, closing his eyes.

Tony fell asleep first, Steve stayed awake and watched his lover sleep a little more, an adorable sight. Peter stayed awake. Steve also stayed up to feel him moving. His kicks were softer than usual, but he was still moving. Eventually, the kicks stopped and Steve finally went to bed.

And with that, the two - the _three_ fall into a deep, happy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, take a shot every time 'baby' is said.


End file.
